Brothers' Rivalry of God-Like Proportions
by Miss Crimson Darkness
Summary: Written for my friend TheLoriRoo, like a present. Rated M under her request, check her fic out! Basically a Love Triangle, and Loki wants something his brother has... It's a brothers' rivalry... :D Enjoy! The character Lori Rose is owned by TheLoriRoo. Marvel characters owned by Marvel. LorixLoki LorixThor Hi! I like reviews :D LokiLove from me...
1. Chapter 1

Lori was walked through the top floor of Stark Tower, New York; she was standing on the balcony overlooking the Big Apple waiting for Stark himself. But he was always late and this was no exception.

Time was ticking by. Two o'clock, half two; it was now quarter to three... The lift doors slid open with a ding.

"Mr Stark, you have a meeting with the Mayor of New York at four. He would like to know how you're going to make the rest of New York eco-friendly, since the prototype of the Arc-Reactor you engineered is up for review this year."

"Good Miss Rose," he took a moment to correct himself, "Lori, tell the Mayor I'll be there at half five-ish. ISH," replied Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries.

"I will call it in sir," Lori answered.

"Good, and take the rest of the weekend off, because I'm an awesome boss..." she was about to respond when— "Go ahead – I'll have Pepper do everything, now go before I turn into a crappy boss and change my mind."

"Yes, sir."

"I like having people call me sir..." Tony mused and left the room.

With this odd newly found freedom, Lori decided to look around Stark Tower. She'd been in the foyer, on the top floor over-looking New York and the floor Tony had converted into an apartment for her; Tony had been kind enough to convert the top six floors into apartments for the Avengers and Lori. They boasted to have the best view in New York; now it was time to discover the other rooms that Tony was usually found when not wanting to be found. Pepper was the one who usually found him.

Lori took a left walking down a long corridor, which had many doors on either side. Suddenly Lori heard a large grunt come from one of the rooms near the end of the corridor. She hesitated to enter then curiosity got the better of her. She stepped into the room silently.

She discovered a man standing in front of one of the pinball machines, and his muscles kept flexing as he moved one of the sticks that helped control the game. He was wearing leather and metal. His blond hair swayed as he turned and looked at Lori.

"Do you feel ill?" He asked.

Lori couldn't conjure a coherent thought because she was too busy looking at his sculpted figure. He inched closer and she responded, "No, I'm just fine. Dandy, actually."

"Dandy?" He replied.

"It's another word for fine." Something clicked in Lori's head. So this must be the God, in the Avengers Initiative…

"Very well; I don't think we've been introduced – My name is Thor." Thor extended his hand.

"I'm Lori." She said, shaking it. "I'm the Second Personal Assistant to Tony Stark – I work here."

"Lovely to meet you, though I don't think Tony has ever spoken of you…" He replied.

"Oh no, I don't suppose he would – I'm just a helping hand for Miss Pepper Potts." Lori explained. Silence consumed the room.

Lori looked behind him at the pinball machine, "It looks like you were having a bit of trouble…" She smiled, shyly.

He turned to look at it in irritation. "The contraption doesn't seem to work, you have to keep the metal ball on the board to receive points, and I just can't sustain it." He looked at her crest fallen.

Lori walked toward the pinball machine, "The thing about pinball is – it's all about timing. You see these levers? Yeah, well they control those," She pointed to the components on either side of the trap, where the ball goes down; Thor leaned against the machine, listening. "You've got to anticipate when the ball is going to touch the components, then you move the lever and it should make the ball go upward on the board, and then you should score points." Thor placed his hands on either side of the machine, trapping Lori there.

"Want to go out for coffee, some time?" He asked; his lips inches from her ear.

"Trapping a girl against a machine isn't exactly how you ask, but I'll see what I'm doing and I'll let you know…" She smiled to herself, and looked at him, she ducked under his arm and made her way back to the door, she gave a fleeting look behind her and Thor was grinning from ear to ear. Did she just successfully, lead a guy on? Yeah, she did.

Lori sat at her desk contemplating if Thor would actually ask her out for coffee. It had been three days. He hadn't sought her out yet. Maybe he wasn't interested? She glanced down on her desk, and noticed something that she hadn't noticed there before, it was a memo with the _Stark Industries_ emblem in the corner, she took a look.

_You said you would let me know when you were free…_

She knew it was him. It was true, she did say that. She looked at the clock that was situated above the door of Tony's room. It was almost lunchtime, she could find him. A non-daydream-like thought erupted her deliberation – Why wasn't she doing any work? She was working for the largest company in the entire world and she was too busy thinking of those big, strong, oh so capable arms of the Norse God… She bit her lip. Why can't her shift just be over already?

Pepper walked through the door, and saw Lori fantasizing, "Lori? What are you doing?" She was broken out of her trance.

"Er, just thinking…" She blushed.

"Well, I hope you were thinking about your work. We do have company to help run."

Lori nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of her-self; she looked on her desk. Tony needed to desperately do publicity; he always put it off until he made sure the interviewer was a woman. It annoyed Pepper because then it was delayed even longer. So who wanted him? Forbes, TIME, the Rolling Stone, the usual's. Well, Lori would on the phone to them all afternoon, talking about when the interview would be, if it would be a spread or a story or both and photo shoot setups.

Pepper looked over and saw the magazine list, she said, "You can start on this after lunch…" They both exchanged a smile and Lori grabbed her purse and went into the lift, in search of the God of Thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way back to the gaming room, where she had been three days previously, she hoped he was there. She stepped through the dark, wooden door. She looked around, and spotted the pinball machine; only no Thor. It would seem her hopes had been dashed.

There was a soft click of the door closing behind her. She could feel someone standing over her. She turned her head and looked up.

"I assumed you'd let me know when you were free that day, then it occurred to me that you may have been expecting me to make the first move." Thor said.

Lori blushed and nodded.

"Well, I'm free now; it's my lunch break. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Certainly," He smiled his reply. He walked toward the door and held it open – they both stepped through it, and went arm and arm into central New York.

"So where would you like to go?" Lori asked him. He made no reply, so she continued, "How about Starbucks?" When they stepped inside the coffee house the room was abuzz with coffee-fuelled energy, it was infectious.

They waited in the queue, but a few people edged away slightly and let them through, Lori assumed it was Thor size that people found intimidating. Lori ordered a Panini and a hot chocolate and Thor ordered a black coffee.

"Where would you like to sit?" Thor asked her, she gingerly pointed over by the window, which situated the most comfy looking leather chairs Lori had probably ever seen. Lori sat down in one and she sunk a good few inches. Thor did the same, though because Thor was much larger than her, it amused her. He looked at her oddly.

Silence ensued in their little corner of the coffee shop.

Lori was the one to fill it. "Would you like to play Twenty Questions?"

He replied, "I am not familiar."

"It's where you take turns in asking someone twenty questions; basically." She gave him a smile.

"May I start?" Lori nodded, Thor continued, "Where are you from? You do not sound as if you're from the Americas."

"America. No, I'm not – I'm from Britain, London."

Thor nodded and considered this for a moment. Lori asked her question, "So where are you from?"

"Asgard – it's one of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil."

"The world's tree," Lori said. Thor looked at her, "I did Classics at school, and I'm part Viking… Though I only learnt the basics – Asgard, Yggdrasil." she smiled again.

Thor beamed, "Ah, I see, do you have any siblings?"

"No." said Lori, simply. "How about you?" She asked, after a moment of consideration.

"I have a brother." His tone went serious slightly, like there was something… more. Thor did not elaborate, so Lori dropped the subject.

"What of your elders?" Thor asked, quickly, changing the subject.

"My parents – one's a herpetologist and the other is photographer. It's a pretty odd mixture, I know, but they met at the University of Westminster, and a mutual friend introduced them." Lori looked out of the window, and then turned back to Thor, "How are your parents? Or elders?"

"My father is Odin, the All-Father, of the Nine Realms, and my mother Frigga, is Queen of Asgard." The God gave a small smile.

"Wow," said Lori, quietly. In the slight absence of their conversation, she took a few bites of her Panini.

"Let's try something simpler – what is your favourite colour?" Thor asked.

"Rainbow, all the rainbow colours – they're bright and positive. What's yours?"

"Red. It's strong, bold and powerful…" he replied.

"I'm trying to ask straightforward questions, so I don't waste any…" Lori suddenly said.

"I'm trying to do the same." Thor grinned.

They both laughed and giggled, and the apprehensive atmosphere lifted, and the conversation became lighter, and more carefree.

The last round of questions seemed to come around very quickly. "Lori, what did you want to do when you were younger?"

"Well, I wanted to be a marine biologist then I realised that it was a rather difficult career to get into, and then I wanted to be an actress, because I was apparently good at it. My friend; wanted us to go to RADA; Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, in London; together… I don't know; it just faded… Then I moved to New York and became a Personal Assistant, now I work for Tony Stark." Lori shrugged her shoulders in modesty, "What would you want to be, if you weren't heir to the throne of Asgard?"

He rested his chin on his hands, and considered it. He looked her in the eye, from under his eyelashes, "Very good question. I've never thought about it... I assume I would be a Warrior." He smiled.

Lori took another bite of her Panini; she looked up at Thor sheepishly, and said, "Do you want some?"

Thor nodded, "If you are offering…"

Lori passed the tomato and mozzarella Panini to him, and he awkwardly took it into his hands and bit it in the corner. A smile emerged on his face when he tasted it.

"This is wonderful. What is in it?"

"Tomato and cheese – It's a good combination, I know… Do you want your own?"

Thor nodded his enthusiasm, his hair bobbing, making him look like a big puppy. Lori stood and got back into the queue.

"What are you doing, Lori?"

"Getting you a Panini – go sit back down, we'll lose our seats…" A party of three was moving towards were they had sat, two of the three girls saw Thor backed away, never looking away from him, this looked very comedic; though the third girl saw him and swooned. Lori actually thought she was going to kill over, but fortunately, she didn't and even more so, Thor barely paid her any attention. He resumed his seat.

Lori got in front of the counter and ordered for Thor. She smiled at the girl and headed back to him. They both sat in silence while they ate their Panini's. Lori looked at the time, her eyes widened.

"Thor, I've got to go, I'm late for work." Lori's voice started to rise.

"I shall accompany you." Thor smiled.

When they entered Stark Tower, Lori was ten minutes late. Pepper was the one who greeted them. She was going to get fired.

"You're late. Why?"

Pepper's abruptness caught Lori off guard, and she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Tony walked into the foyer from the lift and joined them.

"Lori, why are you late?" said Tony. She was _so_ fired.

"Um…"

Thor spoke, "Tony, it was a fault of mine, Lori and I went for lunch; I did not know of the time. I'm sorry, do not punish Lori. It was not any fault of hers."

"Point Break…" Tony nodded, "Come on, then." Tony then turned and headed back to the lift, summoning Pepper and Lori to follow him. Lori looked over her shoulder at Thor, she gave a thankful smile and he beamed. This was the beginning of their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Lori continued to go out for lunch or a coffee after work every day for the next few weeks, always to Starbucks, or the coffee stands dotted around New York, Thor noticed that their conversation flowing easier every day.

Lori had noticed that he was really easy to talk to. The words just seemed to flow from her tongue.

One day they were walking by Central Park, when Thor asked her something. "Lori?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say - if I asked you if you could meet my brother?" Thor looked down, and took a drink.

"Loki?"

"Yes..."

"Would you like me to meet him?" Lori asked.

Thor looked up and nodded, his hair bouncing again. "He is meeting me at seven o'clock this evening, in Stark Tower, and then we are 'hitting the town' as Tony calls it, do you wish to join us?"

Lori smiled, and said, "Okay then, I'll meet you at seven." Together they walked back to Stark Tower, and Lori went back to work.

For some reason Lori was starting to get quite nervous about going out for drinks... Thor she was fine with. But Loki? She didn't know very much about him, but she knew he had killed loads of people, but that was about it.

Lori donned a white chiffon blouse with a black Peter Pan collar and a black skirt, she couldn't be bothered with heels so she pulled on some Converse, it was a couple of minutes to seven. She decided to make her way to the foyer.

When she entered the foyer, she was engulfed in a very large hug from Thor and he lifted her off the ground for a moment, then he set her back down. "Hello," he whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek.

She blushed slightly, and then looked at Loki, who kissed her hand and then looked away as if he was uninterested in everything around him.

Thor smiled awkwardly laughed in the same manner, and said, "Should we get going?"

Lori nodded silently and Loki just looked at him. They then hit the town, as Tony called it. They went to a bar called the Verve; Lori had heard of it before… something about…

"Tony had recommended this bar… I thought it that we should come here." Thor announced, and they all sat down, Lori was in between the two brothers. Loki had still said nothing.

Thor asked, "What would you all like?"

"Beer, please." Lori replied and the two brothers looked at her. She just shrugged and smiled. Thor nodded and turned to Loki, who simply looked at him, and Thor nodded and then he moves to the bar.

The atmosphere can't get any more awkward, Lori thought. He didn't spark conversation and she didn't know what to say so they both stayed silent. When Thor returned and placed the drinks on the table he desperately tried to shift the air around them, "So Lori, how was your day?"

"Filled with work…" She laughed in an awkward manner.

"Ha, and Loki how was Asgard before you came here today?"

Loki shrugged.

Thor decided against talking to Loki again and began a discussion about Thor's new love of the sport baseball, and how he liked the New York Yankees, apparently Steve got him into the sport and how Tony made a sarcastic remark before he moved on to work with Bruce in his labs.

After a couple of rounds; though Lori wouldn't really call it that because she was still on her first beer, whereas Thor was on his fourth; Thor had to pop to the restroom and Lori and Loki were alone again. He gave Lori this impression of her being below him and she hated it.

"What is your problem?!" She spat at him.

"I don't have a problem…"

"Oh the man speaks! And you haven't talked to me the entire evening – I haven't done anything to you!"

"I am not a man… I am a God."

"You are no different from any bloke I've ever meant actually, other than Thor."

He disliked the use of Thor against him. He smiled, but something about it put Lori on edge… He gave her a twice over and smirked at her. She quickly turned away from him and waited for Thor.

"You are an intriguing woman." He said from behind her.

"Your flattery won't save you now." She replied bluntly.

"Won't it? It's a shame; you know I've been told I'm good with my words."

Lori decided that she hated him – or disliked him a great deal at the very least.

"I hate you."

"Hate? Pity… Though having said that… hate is a powerful emotion, very passionate, my dear."

"No. Passion has nothing to do with it. I hate you." Lori retorted.

At that moment Thor came back, "What is wrong?"

"Lori was just telling me what she's passionate about, weren't you?" Loki said coolly before she could open her mouth.

Lori bit her tongue, she could have told Thor everything that had just happened but she didn't; she just nodded.

"That is good, shall we get more drinks?"

"Thor, I think you should have a Coke or something, you've had four beers…" Lori suggested and Loki nodded.

"Brother, I agree with Lori…" There was something in Loki's voice that Lori didn't like.

"This is wonderful! You are both speaking." Thor then beamed.

"Indeed…" Loki's voice slinked into her ear, and he shifted next to her, on the leather seating, his arm rested behind her. She mentally gave a soundof displeasure.

For the rest of the night Lori tried to ignore him, but he kept weaving his way into conversation and he even bought drinks. Lori had no idea how, maybe he talked his way to getting them.

As the night was drawing a close, the three of them left the bar, and walked to Stark Tower. "Thank you for the lovely night, Thor." Lori said, making sure Loki heard the use of his brother's name and she heard him chuckle lightly in return.

"Bloody hell, it's freezing," The air had suddenly turned colder, Lori could feel the sudden chill up her back, she looked at Loki, he gave a smirk only Lori could see.

"Oh… here you go." Thor took off his jacket and gave it to her; she wore it around her shoulders. He then quickly picked her up to hug her and when he set her back down, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lori, yes?" There was hope in his voice.

"Sure, hey how about you come round and we watch a movie? Tomorrow night?" Lori asked quickly.

"Well, yes of course!" Thor beamed, Loki forgotten.

"Okay, I'll get nibbles for about seven? Brilliant, okay… Bye Thor. Loki." Lori bounded to her apartment and beamed until she fell into a sleep, albeit a very light one.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Lori woke brightly, and went straight to the kitchen and put on some toast. Saturday mornings, there is nothing like them… thought Lori. When the toast popped she spread butter onto the slices and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Jarvis…"

"Morning Miss Rose."

"How many times do I need to tell you, to call me Lori?" She asked the computer.

"Once more Miss Rose… Lori."

"Very…"

"Does Tony need me today?" She asked Jarvis.

"Not that I know of… Lori."

"Cool, well I'm going out later to get some food anyway." Lori took the last bite of her toast and got dressed.

She decided to buy mini cheddars and some chocolate; she didn't know what Thor liked so she bought what she liked. _Love Actually_ was the film Lori had chosen for them to watch, it was her favourite film, because it was a Christmas film and it had an amazing cast; hey, once a drama geek, always a drama geek.

Now usually Lori never got nervous but by 6:55pm, she was bricking it. She had everything ready, the drinks, the nibbles but it's not every day you invite a God round to entertain. She was moving up and down the apartment, she even went out on the balcony, to get some fresh air, but it was no use. Then he arrived.

"Good evening, Lori." Thor kissed her cheek as he entered.

She started to go red, "Hi…" she mustered in a small voice. "… So should we start the movie?"

"Of course," he grinned broadly.

The air filled with anxiety. She shoved the DVD into the player and pressed play. Jarvis dimmed the lights slightly and the film began.

Throughout it, Lori could tell that Thor was trying to hold back how much he ate, like he was standing on ceremony… Lori smiled to herself; he was being a gentleman. She snuggled into him and she felt him relax.

But suddenly, about an hour into the film, the screen cut out. Then the lights. Then Jarvis. "I don't know what's happen—

"Jarvis?"

Lori rushed to the lift outside of her apartment. That also had no power. "Great. We can't get down…"

Thor joined her, "What about the stairs?

"There are only stairs to the roof or to the basement… Tony's sort of lazy…" She replied with jest. They decided to go back into the apartment.

"Looks like the power's down in only Stark Tower… But look at the rest of New York." Lori proceeded to the balcony and Thor followed her. "It's beautiful."

Lights twinkled, the Chrysler Building looking magnificent. It's neon against the deep, dark, blue of the sky and the bright moon accompanying it, shrouded in misty cloud. Below, Lori could see the tiny taxis, vrooming about, trying to get to their destinations, but in a traffic jam as always. The city that never sleeps.

Thor touched the glass next to her and leaned on it. She turned to him and smiled. He looked as if he was seeing light for the first time; in awe.

He peered at her as she continued to look at the city; he started to watch the lights dancing in her eyes. He smiled broadly at his thoughts. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing…" his voice was hesitant but didn't lack conviction. Lori shrugged and turned back to the city. Then Thor acted quickly, not really thinking it through… His hands cupped Lori's chin and placed his lips onto hers with a feather light touch.

His lips retreated and he smiled sheepishly at her, then he looked at his feet; not making eye contact until: "Didn't you like it?" he asked.

"It's not that Thor… It was just a bit sudden." She replied.

He nodded slowly, considering then he said, "Honestly, I'd like to do it again…"She smiled and kissed him, it wasn't forceful, it just felt right and Lori could feel butterflies forming in her tummy. His hands carefully wrapped around her waist, as if she were made of porcelain. She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. He could feel her smiling while they were kissing, and a warm feeling consumed them both.

Sunlight had broken and Steve was wandering around Stark Tower. He walked into the now-working lift and pressed a button, the one below the one that belongs to Tony. He continued into the apartment.

_Where was Lori?_ He asked himself…

He didn't want to go into her bedroom, because it was private but he was getting sort of worried. He went inside, "Fondue…?"

Thor was in her bed, hair dishevelled, Steve could see he was topless… But he couldn't see Lori so he assumed…

"Steve?" said a voice coming from the bathroom next door.

"Lori?" he whispered, trying not to wake Thor.

"Oh, if the Blitz was outside, he'd still be sleeping, I think, what's wrong?"

"Oh I was just wondering if we were still going to the New York Yankees game today."

"Yeah, of course… I was just getting ready… Do you mind if I invite Thor?"

"No, it's okay… we can just say we know Tony and they'll give us more tickets if needed." Lori nodded in agreement, "… So, did you… um… fondue?"

"No, Steve! It was just because the lifts were down, and he had no way to get to his rooms, so I suggested he stayed here."

"Good morning Miss Rose… Lori, Steve and… Thor?" Jarvis' voice came from somewhere in the walls.

"Morning Jarvis." Steve and Lori said in sync and Thor grunted and changed position.

Turns out that Tony went with them, and indeed got them free tickets, for just being Iron Man. Then the four of them went to the Shawarma joint. Thor and Tony were sitting on either side of Lori, and they were stuffing their faces. As per usual.

The conversation shifted between the Avengers and SHEILD and then Tony. Steve and Tony ended up having an argument about how everything is still about Tony and so Thor asked Lori something:

"Would you like to come to Asgard with me?"

"I'm sorry?" she heard it, but something just didn't connect."

"Would you like to go to Asgard?" he asked again, slower this time.

"Oh my God; um, yes, of course!" She replied, they hugged and Thor said, "I'll ask Loki to see if he'd like to see Mother and Father again…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't enjoy being watched over by Thor." Loki said to Lori, when she was doing some work for Pepper; the three of them were set to go to Asgard tomorrow, thank God; but at this moment in time Thor was out at the gym with Steve. So Lori had the delightful task to baby sit Loki.

"Well, Thor's not here and I am – so if you don't mind, I have work to do…" she tried to reason with him.

"What if you didn't?"

"Shut it." She said shortly.

"I refuse that opportunity."

Lori sighed.

"Why are you doing work in your apartment?" He asked.

"Because it's for Pepper, not Tony, um Mr Stark…" she retorted.

"Shouldn't she be doing it herself?"

"She's got a load of work on."

"You do too, so refuse to do her work."

"No."

"Yes…" He pulled the pages away from Lori and they scattered over the floor. He leaned closer to her and she leaned back away from him. She slithered from under him and fled the living room, of course Loki followed.

He happened to follow her into her bedroom. He smiled to himself. He stopped and peered into the bathroom where she was washing her hands. He started to take notice of what she was wearing; a frilled blouse and a high-waist pencil skirt. His smile changed into a mischievous twitch of the corner of his mouth.

Loki leaned against the icy black marble of her dressing table, eyeing Lori in the high-waist pencil skirt leaving him to imagine. He smirked visualizing his fantasy...

"What?" Lori said, breaking his deep concentration.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just picturing – You, me, a bed, and a subtraction of clothes..." he leered.

She grimaced, "I have Thor."

"Yes – but it doesn't stop me."

"You're sick."

"That may be true; but I know I fascinate you..."

She didn't have a retort.

He moved closer, intruding into her personal space, towering over her. Lori couldn't say anything; it was if Loki had taken away her ability to speak. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist; he knew Thor would not be back any time soon, so he'd take his chance with her; he inched even closer, pressing his body against hers; and feeling her heartbeat race with every passing second.

He touched her face as if she was made of porcelain, and moved a strand of wavy red hair behind her ear, and moved his hand under her chin, so she had to look at him.

Their eyes locked, she could see that his eyes were burning with the intense emotion of lust.

"I want you to love me. I want you to kneel at my feet." Loki whispered seductively...

Lori felt her knees threatening buckle, but Loki held her there, never releasing her from his captivating gaze.

He ducked down to kiss her. Their lips met, he had the advantage, because she was stunned by his sudden abruptness. He forced her mouth apart and claimed dominance with his tongue.

Loki stepped forward; forcing Lori to fall onto her silken bed, and Loki falling on top of her. Not that he was complaining...

Loki deepened the kiss and Lori replied by flicking her tongue against his lips flirtatiously. He moved forward so that he was more comfortable. He straddled her. He enjoyed this fact, it pleased him. He broke from the kiss, she moaned slightly; begging for the passion they shared not to be over. He sneered against her gentle complexion.

Loki began to kiss her neck, discovering her with his mouth. His hands slid downwards, towards the zip of her unyielding, figure hugging, unforgiving skirt.

He tugged on the zip; it gave a little, but not enough to please him. So he pulled it off her, and through doing so the zip broke completely; _well, at least it's off her... _His fingers roamed upon her tender legs, making her shiver, at the lightness of his touch. His attention lifted back up, settling on her well-proportioned chest. He undid the top few buttons on her blouse and began to caress the tantalizing skin with his lips.

Lori's hands strayed up into his hair, and tugged as she moaned while he bit the more than delicate flesh.

Suddenly her mobile began to ring as she whimpered loudly. Loki smirked and moved off her.

Lori let it ring; she was coming to the realisation of what had just happened to her… But bloody hell, he was _good_.

"You broke my fucking skirt." She exclaimed.

"So? I wanted you out of it." Loki simply replied, his tone being of that as if in a casual conversation.

She glared at him; they both sensed she lacked the conviction of it.

"Fine – I'll get you a new skirt. Happy?"

"Better." She replied. Loki moved to the kitchen, while Lori got changed.

Moments had passed when the front door opened. "Lori?" the familiar booming voice echoed in the apartment.

"Thor?!"

"Is there anything wrong, Lori?" Thor asked as they were getting packed.

"Um… Nervous, I guess…"she replied, it was true she was nervous about meeting Thor's parents. She still couldn't believe that she was going to meet Thor's parents. But they were Loki's too. Loki. She was also nervous because of him. She disliked him, but there was something that intrigued her and he just got to her, something about the spark behind the wicked, cunning smile… But tomorrow in Asgard Lori knew she had to stop with Loki.

Lori just didn't want to think about him, to be perfectly honest. She wanted this packing done so they could go and enjoy themselves. Thor didn't need to pack; all his things were in Asgard. Lori finished and then they met Loki on the Bifrost Site.

"Heimdall!"

A vast array of rainbow colours engulfed them, and Lori felt as if she was being pulled into his world. They landed into a golden dome and Thor took her hand, nodded to the Gatekeeper, Lori guessed, and they mounted horses that had been brought for them and rode to the Palace.

Lori said to Thor, "Go to the bedroom, and I'll meet you there, okay?"

He nodded, "My love." He bowed and walked out of the room.

Lori stood there for a moment; thinking; _I have to stop Loki_. She turned, followed where Thor had gone, and she was going to try and forget about his brother, and immerse herself in the strong capable arms of the Mighty God of Thunder.

Lori knocked on the golden door, of where she thought Thor would be. It opened.

"Lori, you know you can come in whenever you wish." He smiled, "These are my chambers."

Chambers? It was the size of a house. It was bigger than Lori's apartment in Stark Tower at the very least.

When Lori stepped inside all that consumed her vision was that everything was made of the finest gold. In the middle of the chamber, was a very large bed, which was enclosed with red velvet curtains and the canopy made with red chiffon that lazily hung from the four posts of the bed.

"Wow." Lori mused.

"Its home…" He gushed sheepishly, this was a new side to Thor Lori hadn't seen, for a while; a vulnerability that was truly captivating to watch. "I was just about to get ready for bed," Thor announced, "I'd wish you join me." He beamed at her.

Lori changed into a very long silk silver nightgown which complemented her curves; she caught Thor watching her, in the doorway of the side-room she was in. She offered a small smile, he strode toward engulfing her in his arms and kissed her hair, they both savoured the moment, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

Thor entered the side-room to change for bed himself. Lori took in her surroundings again, again disbelieving that she was in Asgard. Something appeared in her periphery that wasn't there before; she went to take a look.

It was a letter.

_Lori, _

_Meet me when my _dear_ brother is asleep, _

_Don't worry - you'll know where to go... _

How did that get in here? Lori knew she had to straighten things out; especially things considering Loki and she silently agreed to meet him. Thor was emerging from the side-room. Lori quickly stuffed the letter inside her pillow, and got into bed, awaiting Thor.

The God of Thunder touched Lori's face with a feather light touch, as if he could break her; he was cherishing her and loving her, simply; he smiled. Lori insides constricted, she felt a pang of guilt about what happened the day before. Was that all it was? One day – it felt like a lifetime ago… Lori wanted to touch him back but her contrasting feelings stopped her. She would use the meeting with the God of Mischief to stop whatever it was between them. The Thunder God deserved better. This time Lori would do it. It wouldn't be her just saying it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lori awoke slightly dazed, partly still in her dream. She pulled the sheets off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

This was most unusual. Lori was aware of being awake however it felt like someone was tugging some sort of strings lightly, which were connected to her. She was able to glance at Thor, he was sleeping soundly. Lori retrieved the letter, and began walking; something was still propelling her forward.

In this drunken state, Lori seemed to hear small snickers inside her head, like the thing that had control of her was laughing at her. She came to a spiralling staircase leading underneath the palace – the dungeons. Lori had the urge to stop moving though something wretched her forward.

The stairs steered Lori to a semi-circler room, of what she could see, there was some sort of moon-like light cascading into the room. The hue shed light onto a pair of shackles that were mounted to the wall. Lori shifted her weight uneasily.

"So, you found me…" Someone murmured, though they were shrouded in the darkness. They chuckled quietly to themselves, as if reliving a private joke. It was Loki.

"You look exquisite Lori." Loki stepped forward, a moon-like light illuminating him. She shifted her weight again – she would do this if she became nervous or uncomfortable. Loki noticed this.

"You don't accept compliments easily, do you?" His question filled the silence between them.

Loki stepped forward, getting closer to Lori, he hummed enjoying the proximity. "You're wearing silver… Second best… Like me… I like you in this colour… It's very me…"

"You are maddening," Lori informed him.

"I try to be…" he purred, Lori felt his eyes darkening.

"You wanted me to come and see you?"

Loki stepped back to address her, "Yes, but, see, you wouldn't be here if you weren't willing to see me…"

"What?"

"I used a few variables, to get you here, but they would never have worked if you weren't keen to see me."

"The strings?" Lori asked.

"Yes – as it were. But it pleases me that they worked on you." Loki smiled, "because you can be quite stubborn…"

"Well, I only wanted to see you because of the letter." Lori stated. When Loki didn't say anything, Lori continued, "We need to stop this."

"This?"

"Going behind his back," Loki stepped even closer than he did last time "Loki, I'm with Th—" Loki caressed her neck with his lips, cutting her off.

"He deserves better…" She tried again.

Loki breathed against her throat, "Of course he does, because then I'll be forever in his shadow…" He began kissing her again. He grazed his lips against her jaw, "just give in Lori…"

Loki held Lori's face in his hands, looking at her, his eyes filled with want and desire, they grew even darker; if that was possible, and he kissed her. She gave up all ambition to try and leave him; she backed up against a wall. Loki smirked. She was allowing him.

Loki licked her bottom lip pleading entry; once granted, Lori was prepared, and they fought for supremacy. Loki enjoyed the sudden challenge. He played his advantage, his hands slid down the silk fabric, over her waist, hips and thighs. His mouth retreated, and his lips trailed onto her neck. Lori gasped in surprise, Loki took his chance. He grabbed hold of the material, and tore the fabric; the night's air was icy against her thighs; his unexpected touch, made her shudder.

Loki skimmed the fabric off her shoulders revealing her collarbone; his mouth travelled, seeking for more flesh of this mortal. He bit into her skin making her cry out which only made him bite harder.

His hand roamed upward and found her hair; he tugged it from the bun it was in, and let her waves tumble over her shoulders. He observed her.

"That's better. Now – what shall I do with you…?" He smiled broadly.

She bit her lip. His eyes darkened, and deepened in colour.

He looked down at the ground beside her. "I'm so sorry; I've ruined your nightgown. However, I prefer it this way…" He reached forward, his hand slipped under the hem of her material, feeling the warmth of her skin against his icy touch, she tensed.

"Do I frighten you?" He murmured. "Lori, you have nothing to fear," He cupped her face into his hands. "I would never hurt you – unless you were willing, of course." He smirked.

"Loki!" Lori pushed his shoulder, causing him to lose his balance, when he regained it; he grabbed her waist pressing her against him. He whispered into her ear, "No, Lori…" He tugged his teeth on her earlobe, causing her to moan, "You were made to be ruled…"


	7. Chapter 7

Lori woke on silver silken sheets… she looked around her – the chamber was same as Thor's however, the walls weren't entirely gold, they were flecked with silver, and the drapes around the bed were a deep emerald green. She was in Loki's room.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" A voice murmured from behind her head. Lori realised that she'd woken up from lying on Loki's chest. "You said, 'oh my God', I assumed you meant me… never mind… I suggest you use a quieter tone, my dear, everyone else is sleeping; I don't sleep very much…"

"Oh… What time is it?" Lori asked.

"Early." Lori began to shift her weight so she could stretch, "Lori, I wouldn't move if I were you."

"My head hurts." Lori put a hand to her head – it was pounding, as if she'd been drinking the night before…

"I told you. But your head hurting – Yeah, that's my fault, sorry…" Loki told her.

"What?" She couldn't process the information, and she really wasn't much of a morning person either; however something clicked, "The strings?"

"Yes, I wanted a bit more control, sorry."

"Control?"

"This is becoming an awkward topic of conversation…"

Part of her mind was sobering up, "Did we have sex?"

Loki looked at her. "Yes. But you were always aware of what was happening, and I loosened the strings – as you call them – so you always had more control than me, and I even asked you if I could, you agreed. This is still awkward, isn't it?"

Realisation hit Lori like a train. "What have I done? What will Thor say? Oh my God." She put her head in her hands. She felt the tears prickling behind her eyes, though she couldn't stop them.

"Hey, Lori; don't cry please. Thor doesn't have to know… Okay?" Loki put his arms around her and held her there for a few moments, he kissed her hair. "It's going to be okay; alright?" He cupped her face in his hands, and their eyes locked, "I promise."

Lori nodded and nuzzled herself into his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. Loki enjoyed Lori's proximity; he eased backward so that he fell back on the sheets again, still having Lori in his arms.

"Why don't you sleep?" Lori suddenly asked.

"I do, just not very much, never have really, from when I was little. Thor however, could sleep to noon, if he so wished it." Loki smiled, "I guess I secretly thought mischief mostly happened at night. So I'm always ready to cause it…"

"Seems like a good strategy." She replied.

"I agree." He said. Lori giggled.

"You're warmer than you were when we were in the dungeons…" Lori explained, after a few moments.

"Am I? Hm… I suppose I am," he replied.

Loki trailed his fingers down Lori's back, making intricate patterns, feeling her soft skin. She wrapped her arms around him, he looked toward her.

"Sorry I snuggle, quite a bit." She shrugged.

"Not to worry, whatever makes you comfortable," He kissed her head again. Lori closed her eyes – this was perfect; just perfect.

Lori announced, "I could stay here, forever."

"I second that, for all eternity." Loki moved a strand of hair, off her face, so he could admire her flawless creamy-coloured complexion. He realised just what he had agreed. Them together? For eternity? Loki quickly dismissed this thought process, Lori didn't want to be with him; a monster.

Silence filled the room, simply enjoying each other's company. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, giggling, exchanging flirtatious remarks, and feeling each other's beating heart.

Loki shifted underneath Lori, "What's wrong?" her voice rising in slight alarm.

"Everyone is about to wake… I suggest; reluctantly; that you go back to Thor's chambers." Loki replied.

"But I don't want to leave you…" Lori sighed.

"I know, but my dear, in order for this to work, you must not make Thor suspicious…" He kissed her forehead and caressed her back.

He walked away to the side-room and picked a night-gown to replace the tatters that was her night-gown from Thor… It was silver, and the length of the original dress, "Ugh, I don't like this length on you, but if we're going to make you convincing…" He lost his train of thought… and leaned against the door-frame, "Lori, I think we've ruined my bed…" he smirked, and threw the material toward her, she was about to slip it on when he said, "Not just yet. I want to see you…"

"Are you fantasizing again?"

"Hmm…" He bit his lip and his eyes darkened with lust. "You inside my bed is a wonderful sight; and it seems I don't want you out of my bed. But my ever-growing intense fantasies will have to wait. Go; before I beg you to stay…"

"Beg?" Lori said after she was dressed.

"Yes, now go…" His voice grew huskier, laced with seduction; he moved to the door and held it open for her, "Until next time, Miss Rose…"

"Indeed." She walked out of his chambers while Loki watched her go to return to Thor; a knot in his stomach grew and tightened.


	8. Chapter 8

Lori slipped into Thor's chambers, quietly, and got into bed next to Thor; who was sleeping soundly. Lori closed her eyes. She felt the sheets move behind her.

"Good morning, my love." Thor whispered lovingly to her. Her stomach clenched, if only he knew… "I hoped you slept well, I'm going out training with Volstagg and Hogun today; Loki may be coming as well. So Mother would like to meet you informally, I've tried to ask her to wait until I return, but she is adamant; I believe that Sif is joining you. I hope you're eager to meet my mother, because she is…"

"Oh… Um… Okay… Let me get ready and I'll meet with her." Lori smiled; she left the bed and entered the side-room.

"You will?" Thor's voice rose in hope.

"Sure, if it means that much to you and your family of course I will." Thor stood and enclosed her in his arms.

"Oh, Lori, thank you, I'll leave you to get dressed and then I'll meet you in the dining chamber."

Lori looked into the wardrobe, and pulled out a royal blue dress, made of silk which was cut off at the knee. She also picked out a silver necklace with a delicate chain. She took a deep breath and made her way to breakfast.

When Lori entered the chamber, Loki and Thor were already seated, and eating, Lori made a conscious decision to sit next to Thor. Loki looked up at her, calculating, reading. Lori tried not to make eye contact, but failed, she concentrated on breakfast; a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Loki, will you be joining us, for training – as it were?" Thor asked, after a while.

"I most certainly will, brother." Loki replied, a smirk in his voice.

Silence filled the room again.

"Lori! Are you almost ready? We'll be taking a walk around the grounds this morning, and Sif has confirmed that she will be joining us." Frigga had entered the room.

"Sure!" Lori stood, Thor standing also, he kissed her on the cheek and Lori blushed in reply.

"It'll be fine, don't worry; just keep calm… I'll see you soon, I love you..." Thor said to her, a lump appeared in Lori's throat, she quickly dispelled it. "I love you too." She left, to go with Frigga, but not without taking a backward glace, at the two brothers; Loki winked.

Frigga and Lori were walking through the palace's gardens; all the colours were vivid and bright, greens, reds, yellows and blues. Their pace suddenly changed when Frigga began to speak:

"I've highly anticipated your arrival, and meeting you Lori."

"Me too…" Lori replied, feeling her cheeks begin to redden.

"Thor... Oh, hello Sif."

"Good morrow, your Grace, Lori." Sif greeted them.

"As I was saying – Thor seems quite set on this relationship."

"Yes, I agree, I..."

"I know; being in a relationship can muddle your thoughts, my dear."

Lori noticed that Sif looked up, at the mention of Thor's name, and her eyes widened; she likes him, it was obvious; Lori felt her stomach clench slightly with guilt.

"He seems absolutely besotted with you, and I'm so glad he's found someone who truly appreciates him."

Lori nodded in agreement. Sif shifted her necklace uneasily.

"But, I've noticed that my other son; Loki; has seemed to also take an interest in you." Frigga announced.

Lori stumbled over her feet at this. "Lori, are you quite alright?" Sif asked her.

"Yes, fine." She smiled, recovering her composure. Lori had no clue where her sudden acting skills, came from. She could act; it was just the acting through the lying.

The three of them came to a clearing in the gardens, and five specks appeared in the distance, and they were gaining speed, and coming closer to them rapidly. The four of them dismounted their horses, and they greeted the other party. Thor greeted his mother, and then Lori "How was it?" Lori smiled in reply and finally he greeted Sif. Loki greeted Frigga then Lori, he stayed by her side.

"No harm done then?" He asked. Lori looked at him. "Good… And I like you in this dress… and a necklace made of silver. How you do tempt me…"

"Hush. Not in front of Thor, and anyway – I need to talk to you." Lori whispered.

Loki raised his voice, "I'm just going to show Lori around the mazes."

"Very well, dear," Frigga said.

Loki held his arm out, letting Lori go first into the mazes.

"What's troubling you my dear?" Loki said playfully.

"Guilt. Sif likes Thor; like a lot, and Thor deserves better; and better might be Sif. But Thor's mine. Oh, I'm… So what do we do?"

"Lori, hush… What he doesn't know; won't hurt him." He leaned in closer.

"But your mum knows."

"What?" Loki took a step backward.

"Well, she doesn't _know_ exactly, but she's noticed that you've taken an interest in me."

"Ah, I see. I'll sort it out, don't worry Lori." He moved a strand from her neck.

Lori turned around to face him. "No, I need to talk to Sif…"

"About what; exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe to say sorry that I got to Thor first, because she deserves him more than me?" Lori offered.

"Lori, there's no point – we're leaving later."

"I'm sorry?"

"The three of us are leaving, tonight," Loki explained.

"Oh, what shall we do?" She asked.

"Spend the rest of the day with Thor, don't make anyone else suspicious. I promise it'll be okay, but before you go…" Loki touched her lips with his fingertips, and then kissed her. Lori pressed her body against his; completely giving in to him, and not even trying to fight against him. Their hands trailed up into each others hair, and they pulled and tugged, until…

"Lori?" They broke apart at the sound of Thor's voice.

"Thor," Lori said with a smile, again having no idea what so ever, where her sudden acting skills came from, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, I wanted to find you, because we've got to go soon, and I thought we could spend some time together." Loki moved forward, and patted his brother on the shoulder and smiled at him; Lori saw him glance at her, then he moved back out of the maze.

Thor walked toward her, and pulled her into his side. He kissed her head. "Shall we take a walk through the maze?" He said as he led the way.

Thor's arm wound gently round Lori's waist as she stopped to look at one of the beautifully carved shrubs that had been dotted around the maze. His head dropped onto her neck as he pulled her closer to him. Lori smiled contentedly as she felt his strong heart beat against her back.

She turned around slowly in his arms as he pulled back watching her as she moved. She raised her hands to his face, stroking his smooth, chiselled features as his eyes closed.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered, her hands now stroking the base of his neck.

"You are the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms, it was only fair you had a man to extenuate those features," he joked. Lori slapped him playfully before racing off through the maze, Thor hot in pursuit.

They raced around like children before finally crashing down onto the grass below, gasping for breath. Thor rolled over, his arms pining Lori down as he looked deeply into her eyes. His hand reached hesitantly towards her cheek before brushing it tenderly.

"You are happy, are you not?" he asked quietly, a nervous gleam in his eyes.

Lori giggled, "Of course I am, I'm with you."

"Good," Thor moved off Lori; lying on the soft green grass.

Thor reached out and found Lori's hand, together they looked at the sky, looking at the other Realms and the constellations around them. They stayed like that for a long while, Lori moved so that her head rested on his chest.

"Lori, I've been thinking…" Thor started.

_A dangerous past-time_, said a foreign voice in her head; Lori quickly dispelled it.

"Yes?" Lori replied.

"I've been thinking about the future…"

"Go on…" She encouraged.

"Our future…" Lori started to wonder where this conversation was heading.

"Lori, if I asked you…" Thor started trailing.

"Ask me what?" She was now certain where this was heading.

"About being my wife?" Thor's question met silence.

"Oh."

"You're shocked?"

"It's a shocking question, Thor." She dodged it.

"You don't have to say anything now, its just I see a future together," he said this although Thor looked crest-fallen.

"Okay, I just think that we need more time together as a couple."

"Since before we were only friends…" Thor finished. Lori nodded slowly and smiled; guilt formed in her stomach, she did her best to ignore it. Thor returned the smile.

"Come – let's go inside."

They entered through the main doors and Sif appeared at their side.

"Sif? Why are you coming through here? Shouldn't you already be inside?" asked Thor.

"Oh, Heimdall wanted to see me; that's all." Sif walked in front of Lori, making her way down the corridor; however what struck Lori as odd was that Sif looked back at Lori and gave her an evil glare.

Thor led Lori back into his chamber where they both began to pack. What was shocking was that Thor took longer to pack than Lori; then they were ready to go.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Thor pondered.

"No." Lori replied and looked at Thor oddly.

"Very well, you shall ride with me," he smiled, "Loki, are you coming?"

"Shortly, Thor." Loki called back, "Sleipnir, I have to leave…" he gave the horse with eight legs an apple, mounted another horse and followed them.

Lori held Thor's waist tightly while riding the horse to the Bifrost. Lori looked behind her, sky-line of Asgard gradually getting smaller.

"Aren't we saying good bye to your parents?" she asked.

"My parents are already awaiting us, Lori," As if on cue they three of them dismounted their horses and entered the Bifrost.

Frigga engulfed her sons in very tight motherly embraces, saying to them half-sternly, "Do visit us more often."

"We will, mother," They happened to say it at the same time.

Thor shook hands with his father. When it came for Loki, he shook his father's hand tentatively; Loki wasn't making eye-contact with him. Odin said something to Loki, which made him give a fleeting half-smile. They looked at each other, a moment of understanding.

Suddenly Lori was consumed in a warm hug from Frigga; during this Lori noticed Sif and Thor talking, she assumed they were saying their farewells until Thor laughed and Sif looked slightly shocked.

Frigga brought Lori's attention back to the embrace, "Make sure my boys visit more often," she pulled away, she was smiling but there were tears in her eyes.

"I'll try, and it was lovely to meet you," said Lori.

"And you, dear."

They took their places; Heimdall placed his sword like a key, into the Bifrost. Asgard disappeared in a blinding light.

They landed on the top of Stark Tower. Thor walked ahead of them to the door that led to the lift and stairs of the Tower. A hand touched the base of Lori's spine and lips touched her ear.

"Heimdall knows."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr Stark can't come to the phone; he's in a meeting; yes, I know he said he would come to the Mayor's office today – oh Mr Mayor, I'm sorry, sir, please keep your voice down; Mr Mayor if you don't, I could have you for verbal harassment; as an employee of Stark Industries and a personal assistant for Mr Tony Stark, CEO of the company, we have higher jurisdiction of authority to enforce punishment on the harasser." Stark cared for his personal assistants very much, and considered their security in the highest degree, so he bought the authority for the highest security to keep them safe.

"Sir, Tony Stark is in a meeting; Sir, unless you want to take it up with Homeland Security and the Director of SHEILD, Nick Fury, I suggest that you stop talking. Thank you. SHIELD? I'm sorry, I can't disclose much more information; but Mr Stark is in a meeting with the Avengers. Sir, please, I'll tell him you called." Lori quickly hung up, and she potentially had cut him off, however she didn't actually care; he spoke vilely to her. Anyway, she was late; she needed to get to the meeting so she could take the minutes.

She stepped through the doors, everyone looked at her, Thor beamed at her, though she noticed that Loki had given her the twice over as she sat down next to Stark and Thor. Director Fury stood, and walked in front of the table, in front of the screens.

"Now, in case a few of you don't know, we're here today because I thought it was high time that I told you that we've lost Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton."

"Lost them?" said Bruce.

"They're dead?" Steve asked.

"No, we – SHIELD – sent them on a mission and we've just misplaced them…" Fury replied.

"Misplaced? Look, Nick, see, you don't just 'misplace' a couple of master assassins – and why is Reindeer Games in here? He could hear all of this, then find them, then kill them…" Loki shot Tony a death glare. Tony shrugged, "Just saying…"

Thor spoke, "Loki is here, because he can't be unsupervised."

"Why don't you let Jarvis do it?"

"I'd rather do it myself."

"Well, Rock of Ages; think of it this way – you step out of line, we'll give you over to Banner and the Other Guy…"

Steve chuckled at Tony; Bruce looked at Loki apologetically, "Hey, sorry about last time, I was angry, there wasn't much I could do about that, sorry, I mean it." Loki looked as if he had just been personally victimized, though it could have been an act.

Lori spoke, "Mr Stark—

"Lori, call me Tony."

She corrected herself, "Tony, The Mayor called; he'd like to speak with you, he's very persistent."

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll deal with him later." A weighted silence filled the room.

"Anyone for a drink?" Lori asked.

Thor looked like a puppy when he asked, "Coffee?"

"Yes, Thor, coffee, anyone else?" they all nodded.

Lori handed the coffees out and she even gave one to Loki, and he quietly said his thanks.

She sat back down, "You know Lori; I really like this drink… I'd really like another…"

"THOR! PUT IT DOWN! DON'T SMASH THE MUG. SMASHING IS HULK'S JOB." Everyone in the room tensed. Thor lowered the mug onto the table and everyone exhaled.

Each person left the room one by one and Thor engulfed Lori in a huge hug and kissed her. "How was your day?" Thor asked.

"You saw the past hour or so of it, and this is the only thing that's been remotely exciting…"

"What would you like to do now then?"

"Hold up, Point Break, not so fast, the day isn't over yet. And Lori has still got some work to do…" Tony walked by, and patted Thor on the shoulder; totally ruining their little moment, but that was Tony's point.

Lori looked at Thor apologetically, and she followed Tony to her desk outside his apartment of Stark Tower. The phone began to ring. Lori and Tony looked at each other, who was going to get the phone?

Ring.

Ring.

Lori picked it up. "Hello? Oh, yes, hello Mr Mayor…" Her voice got smaller. Tony took the phone off her.

"Right, I don't care if you're the President or a God – yes, a God – if you harass any of my employees again, you'll be in trouble. Okay? Good, remember I can buy your company out, Bob, about seven times over; that's how wealthy I am…" His voice went deadly quiet. He hung up the phone.

"How…?"

"Jarvis told me what he said, and how it affected you." Tony tapped his ear – he had an ear piece in. "Don't let them get to you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tony stepped closer to Lori, and hugged her, it wasn't awkward, like you'd expect a hug with your boss to be; it was caring. They took a step away from away each other, Tony cleared his throat.

"Lori, I'm having a party on Friday, want to come? The Avengers are invited, so yeah… What do you think?"

"Sure! That would be great, where is it?"

"Here, that's pretty obvious, Lori…"

"I guess so. So Friday – eight o'clock, right?"

"Yeah; brilliant, okay, I'll be in here…"

"Okay, thanks Tony…" He smiled and entered his room.

On Lori's desk was a pile of mail, for Stark, most were invitations to Summer Balls and charity events, _it could help with publicity for Stark Industries…_ thought Lori, she decided to agree that Tony would go to a few… what Tony didn't know wouldn't hurt him…

Lori made a few memos for Tony to get a few new suits and tuxedos. She phoned Pepper, she was at a conference on Tony's behalf because the Avengers meeting had been so last minute.

"Hi, Pepper, um, I took the minutes for the Avengers meeting, is that okay? Good, on my desk I had heaps of mail, inviting Tony to a few Summer Balls and charity events, I've agreed that he'll go to a few, because I thought it would help with press for Stark Industries. Okay? Yep, right. Tell Tony? Okay… Thanks Pepper, bye." She put the phone down; and walked into his room, carrying the memos and the invites.

"Tony…?" Lori asked – she couldn't see him.

"Yep – I'm over here." Tony immerged, "I heard your conversation with Pepper – Yes, Jarvis tapped that too…"

Lori looked him, exasperated.

"I'll go to the events – it gives me an excuse to act like a rock star…"

"Don't you do that anyway?" Tony considered it, Lori continued, "No one gets in the way of your ego; do they?" Then she realised what she had said, she covered her mouth. Tony looked at her.

"Yes, I do consider myself as a rock star – I live the lifestyle… and yes, no one gets in the way of my ego – you're right, but I'm a billionaire, sometimes, the ego thing comes with the lifestyle…" Tony smiled. Lori hadn't said anything that would get her fired. Thank God – or Gods, for that matter…


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since the invitation from Tony; Lori had been looking forward to the party for the entire week. However Lori had been given the responsibility of the guest list. She had asked Tony who of his friends he wanted at the party; Tony just laughed and said, "Me? Friends? Have you seen me? Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed and I don't play well with others...?"

Lori couldn't help but agree so at this loss she asked Pepper the same question, "Well, the Avengers are already invited – so invite magazines and celebrities, and Lori – get a photographer."

Sometimes her job frustrated her, but she enjoyed the perks and she loved her boss; he made her job lively.

So… It was Friday – Lori had sent the invites, now she would have to see who would turn up. But by quarter to five, she could barely contain her excitement, the anticipation, the buzz; but she hadn't even picked out an outfit yet...

Tony walked out of his room, wearing his three piece dress suit, carrying a bow tie, he smiled, "I can never get this... Do you mind, Lori?"

"Not at all," she stood from her desk and helped Tony put his bow tie on.

"Thanks, Lori, now go get ready!"

"You sure, Tony?"

"Yep, see you at eight."

"Bye, see you then!" Lori walked into the lift and pressed a button. The doors opened with a ding. She continued through a pair of double doors and she was home.

She moved through the apartment and into the bedroom, she glanced at the bed; guilt struck her in the heart. She loved Thor but Loki; what she felt for Loki was raw and passionate. Thor was caring, safe.

She tried not to think about it…

She donned a purple chiffon dress; she put a belt on to show her hour-glass figure. She did her make-up and pulled on a pair of sparkly Converse – they _were_ for special occasions. She then bounded down to the party.

Stark was to make his entrance; 'One must be fashionably late to one's own party…'; "Lori – Pepper – get on either side!" Tony held both arms out like a gentleman and they took each arm. Then the doors opened.

The music stopped and every one of the guests turned as the three entered.

Lori felt her face go as red as a beetroot, but Tony's grip around her waist assured her that everything would be okay.

She caught sight of Thor and he beamed at her, he then proceeded to stuff his face with a sausage roll; Lori giggled.

They walked down and joined the party, the music commenced again. Lori went to Thor and he wrapped a secure arm around her waist.

She looked around the room and saw a kid with dark, wild hair and had a camera; he couldn't have been that much younger than her so he came up to her.

"You're Lori, right?"

"Yeah, you must be the photographer for the party."

"Yeah," held out his hand, "Peter Parker." He smiled.

She shook it, "Thank you for doing this, Peter."

"Hey, no problem."

"Come by the office Monday and we'll sort out payment arrangements."

"Oh, sure, yeah…" He played with his hair nervously. "Do you guys want a photo together?"

Thor had been listening to their conversation and spoke up, "That would be wonderful, Midgardian…" Peter stepped back and Thor smiled broadly and Lori tried to have his enthusiasm, but the truth was she didn't really like her picture being taken. The camera flashed and Peter was summoned to take more around the room.

Lori kissed Thor on the cheek and told him that; as the organiser of the party; she had to go check that everything was at least perfect. He smiled, nodded and began to talk with Bruce.

The food was exquisite, she got the stuff Tony and her both liked, seeing their tastes were so alike. She knew Thor would like it, he would eat almost anything. The music was good, not overpowering any of the conversations that were happening.

She found Tony. He was talking to Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. They were talking about physics; something Lori knew next to nothing about. Then their conversation changed the likes and differences of the Avengers to the Fantastic Four.

"Who fought Galactus?"

"Who fought a God, complete with army?" They glared slightly and Lori giggled.

"What?" They both asked.

"Jeez, testosterone…" She replied, and Peter joined them, took a snap of Tony and Reed together and then Tony insisted that he have a photo taken with Lori. _Click._

"I have rock-staring to do…" Tony winked at her and walked off, Pepper following behind.

Lori glanced around the room she saw someone harassing Steve, Lori assumed in was Johnny Storm because Sue was pulling him away… Then a kid who couldn't have been more than seventeen came up to the Captain.

Steve glanced at him then back at the party.

"Thank you…" the kid murmured.

"For what, son?" Steve furrowed in brow in confusion.

"For meeting my dad…" said the kid, they then faced each other.

"Your father?"

"Phil Coulson…" Steve became lost for words, he continued, "He really looked up to you… You were the reason he believed in heroes. You were his inspiration… So thank you…" he stopped as his voice fragmented, and he gave a half-smile.

The Captain pulled him into a hug, "What's your name?"

"Steven."

Lori turned away. The doors swung open and the misplaced master assassins strolled in. They matched, as they were both dressed in black. Tony caught sight of them and began applauding, no one else; except the Avengers; knew why but followed suit. "Clint, Natasha, nice to see you!" They smiled at Tony.

Fury made his way to them, "Where the hell have you two been?"

Clint looked at Natasha, "We took a detour…"

"To Budapest..." Natasha giggled.

"Finished the assignment?"

"Completed, sir."

"Well… enjoy the party…" They both nodded and went in search for drinks.

"Thor!" Fury called to across the room. This obviously caught Lori's attention, she followed Fury.

"Banner too. I have a mission for you – I only need the two of you… To go to London," Thor gave a fleeting look to Lori, Fury glanced at her, "She can't go…" Thor's face fell, but nodded, his face sombre.

"What must be done?"

"Lori? Could you…"

"Oh – sure." She was dismissed. She decided to see if the guests were enjoying themselves, she gave hellos and smiled sweetly and asked how they were, they all nodded and grinned in enthusiasm. To be honest the atmosphere was infectious; she couldn't help but beam.

The doors swung open once again. "Bonjour!" Justin Hammer sauntered in.

Lori rose her voice, "Excuse me; I do believe you weren't invited."

"Well then, you must be doing your job wrong." He smiled.

"Hammer, get out." Tony said venomously.

"Aren't you going to greet your guest to your party?"

"As Lori said, you're not invited so get out. Now." Tony glared at him. Tony was joined by Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Thor. Hammer leaned back obviously intimidated. He hurried out the room and out of Stark Tower.

"Well at least he's taken care of."


	11. Chapter 11

Lori was sat cross-legged on her bed watching her boyfriend pack – he was doing a horrible job of it. "Thor; pass it here…"

"Lori, please…"

She fell silent. She continued to watch him, and in a small voice she said, "I'm only trying to help…"

Thor's shoulders relaxed from the hunched position they were in, "I know… I am sorry…" He stopped and opened out his arms. They embraced, Lori nuzzled into his neck as he kissed her hair.

"I'll miss you…"

"I will miss you, also." Thor said. "Loki shall be here, however, I hope you can take this time to begin to understand each other."

Her stomach clenched, "Sure… I'll try." She shrugged it off. Or she tried.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey Bruce!" Lori said brightly.

"Thor? You ready yet? The plane leaves in an hour…"

"Yes, Banner. I shall follow…" Lori finished packing his things and took his case to the door.

"I'll miss you…" she repeated. Thor smiled, it was a sad smile, he was sad to leave her, and he didn't know when he was coming back. They hugged again, and Thor lifted her up, spun her around and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye…"

Lori was sat at her desk; waiting for the time to pass. She knew it wasn't very productive but she missed her boyfriend. It was true; she's even wallowing in self-guilt when she thinks about Thor.

But.

There is always a 'but', isn't there?

"Are you getting any work done?"

"Pepper – lay off, it's probably because she's missing Point Break…" Tony reasoned and he then told her to take a day off. She smiled gratefully.

She chose to go to the kitchens to retrieve any _Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough _ice cream that might be lying around… There were two large tubs, just sitting there, begging to be eaten. She took them and scurried to the lift.

Lori now had a habit of peering round walls and peeping through windows to see where Loki was. She was trying to avoid him. She had been successful so far. But she couldn't get complacent.

_Ding_. She put on _Love Actually_ and snuggled into her sofa. She greedily stuffed her spoon into the ice cream and took a bite. _This is my life_, she thought cynically.

She was half way through the second tub when the screen blacked out.

"You've been avoiding me…"

"There's been a reason for that."

"Lori, you are very indecisive. Make up your mind." Loki's voice slithered into her ear.

"Maybe… Not yet…" Her voice grew smaller; and as Loki observed; indecisive.

"Very well… I just thought we could spend some time together." When Lori didn't reply, he continued. "It doesn't have to be like that…" He raised his brow.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if I could continue watching my favourite film…"

"And what would that be?"

"_Love Actually _– the film you happened to turn off and I do believe you still have the remote so if you don't mind…"

Loki sighed and put the film back on and Lori continued eating her ice cream. Loki placed his arm behind her and watched patiently.

Eating both tubs of ice cream and thinking of Thor and decisions made Lori very tired and involuntarily, her eyes fluttered shut.

When she awoke, Lori found herself underneath her rainbow coloured quilt that her mother made her when she was a child.

"Wha—" She said, still hazy from her sleep.

"You fell asleep, I thought, at least, I should respect you and not wake you…" Loki said.

"How very noble of you…"

"Your sass knows no bounds Lori…"

"You better believe it."

"What has become of you? You appear very bitter towards me…"

"Like when we first met. And anyway, you know why."

"If I already knew, I wouldn't have asked the question…" Loki retorted.

"I want to be with Thor. You keep getting in the way of that."

"Might I remind you, what we've done, isn't just my fault. You agreed to it."

"Please don't…"

"Too late. Now in my _personal_ opinion; I don't want our little arrangement to end."

"Loki – please stop talking." She pleaded. "What are you doing in my kitchen, anyway?"

"Making you dinner… Is that a crime?"

"No… you are so sassy Loki…"

"Then we are evenly matched." Loki said with relish in his voice. He walked from the kitchen and placed a bowl of soup in front of her. "It's not drugged." He reassured as Lori eyed him, suspiciously. She tried it, the warm liquid glided down her throat, this is what she needed. It made her feel as if she were at home. She felt cosy. It was good. "How do you know how to cook?"

"I can only make soup, really. I was taught to prepare for my exile, however living with Thor, he just shares his food with me…"

"That doesn't really sound like him – to share food."

"I know, but he does; oddly. Now eat." She did as she was told. Then she nuzzled back into the nest that Loki had made for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lori curled herself up into a ball and sat in the silence. Loki watched her.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you notice? We were being civil to each other, I was simply wondering how long at were to last…"

"Now you've just jinxed it." She said quickly.

"You've just made it worse…"

Lori didn't reply, he continued, "What are you thinking about?"

"That I just want to stay here, and never leave this sofa and melt away so I'm never forced to make decisions."

"Decision making is part of life; believe me; I should know; I've had a long one, I've made bad choices and I'll probably make more; but it makes who we are…"

"Ooh… Philosophical Loki…"

"I've had many years to learn from my mistakes… but it seems I just keep making them…" He paused, "Eat your soup." And she did.

"What should we do tomorrow?"

"Walk around Central Park? I haven't been there in a while." Lori replied.

"Very well…"

She watched the sun go down, into a burnt orange colour. It reminded her of when she was little, watching the embers of the fire fade into the burnt grey colour of ash. It reminded her of Christmas, of her family, and of the thousands of miles that sat between her and home. She sighed in sadness.

"God! Let me just go to bed and never wake up…"

"That's not the way to be thinking Lori…" Loki scolded.

She huffed at him. "I need more ice cream…"

"No you don't. Come here…"

Loki held out his arms and Lori fell into them. She momentarily forgot that she was meant to dislike him at that moment in time. She just needed someone to be there for her. She then dozed off again.


End file.
